Exi
Character Bio Just like the other 4, she just gained sentience one day. You can question it, but she won't care. She loves life! Or does she? She had only gained relevance after 2112 with the name "Captain Exi" Appearance She has the same appearance as every other bot, rectangular body with a gray color and a constant smile. She is also wearing a party hat and has spike balls for hands. Remastered She still maintains her gray colors, but she now has oval-like eye which are pink and she has a turquoise shirt. Series 2 Exi has the most changes to her than the other robots. She has a purple color while wearing a red dress with a pink heart implanted on it. She now has ears and blue eyes. It was confirmed that Exi is a purple dog. Personality She is the sweetest girl you can find, but not as sweet as Bracer. She always keeps a happy mood whenever she goes. She kind of hyperactive during night, always killing guards in an hour or so. She always loves to serve and keep children happy, but if someone insults or hurts her, she will start loudly crying, alerting the other bots. Better hide, because if they find you, you're dead. Series 2 Her personality hasn't changed much, but it's still have been altered. She doesn't play around as much as she tries to take tasks given to her more seriously. For unknown reasons, she seems to be more worried and afraid of Bracer as his personality grew more aggressive. Relationships Bracer - She serves as his helping hand and support unit. Whenever she does a job right and he compliments her for it, she always leaves an affectionate kiss on his cheek. Drillbit - She's quite confused about his situations and hardships, but just like to her, she tries to comfort him and help through his hard times. Slicer - Slicer is perhaps the second closest robot she's with. Athough she doesn't like his way of training his robots, he's more than happy to help him out. Sharder - The closest friend on here, she understands his problems and tries her best to show that she and the others are there for him. The same goes for Sharder when she's depressed. Abilities Blue Energy His main weapon and the most basic one Spikeballs She can bash in foes heads or use her surprising strength to send them flying. Misleader She takes advantage of her cute appearance to trick humans and foes that often leads to death. Don't rely on her for all of your information needs! Quotes "'' Hi, friend!" Exi says hello to one of her teammate. ''" Oh, ''him over there? That's Bracer! Sweet as a candy!" Exi mentioning Bracer, despite her claim about him being false. " ''Slicer, don't gut his body TOO much" ''Exi seeing Slicer kill a human " ''Drillbit, I need help with ''this ''new ''tactic." Exi needed assistance " ''Thank you Bracer!" Exi thanking Bracer after getting a job done, following with kiss on his cheek right after. Trivia She always around with at least one other bot. Ex: Bracer or Slicer. It is unknown why she keeps blushing after each comment, I guess she likes feeling complimented. She is always thankful for Bracer for not junking her in the furnace when she does some wrong. She knows you're there...Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Blueflame's Property